Possessed
by HummingMe
Summary: It was just a normal day in Casper High until a new Cirque came to town and Dash seems to act differently at their arrival. Now Danny need to figure out what was happening to Dash and all the why's there is. And will he be able to know if Dash's actions were like that because he was possessed? (bad at summaries T T. Anyways, ONE SHOT ; UPDATED TO FULL, not parts anymore)


Disclaimer: Do not own Dash and Danny. ;u;

DasxDanny Yaoi. Don't like –Don't read. (But you're gonna miss a lot xD)

ONESHOT (bad at updates)

-o-O-o-

_I need to fight back. I can't let him bully me anymore… I can't let him control me anymore… _Danny thought as Dash was gripping his shoulders, ready to put him inside the locker. He was about to turn himself into his other form, his ghost form when there was a loud music bursting inside Casper High. _This must be Ember up to something again…_ he thought as he squirmed away in Dash's loosened grip.

He noticed that everyone was looking throughout the window, even Dash who didn't even mind that Danny was out of his reach. Danny chuckled a bit to the thought that if it was really Ember behind that noise, then she is really desperate.

The music was really for carnivals, or rather for a circus. It was fun and joyous, kind of weird actually. It really wasn't Ember's style at all! Danny was convinced that it wasn't Ember after all since his ghost sense didn't tick.

Like the rest of the students, Danny leaned in a window to see who or what was making that loud sound. He saw a Cirque de Freak carriage passing by. It was a small vehicle, looking rather weak and woody, but it didn't lack the gold details every old fashioned carriage had. It also had that large signage above its door. It has small lights flickering on its borders, a red, cursive lettering saying "Cirque de Fantômes". Danny didn't really understand it but he was quite familiar with what it meant.

The carriage stopped in front of their school. The door opened and one by one, the staff of that little vehicle came out. Surprisingly, when they are all out, they were at least 20 in number. It was really like a clown car. Each of them dressed uniquely. One was even dressed like the Box Ghost that made Danny laugh a little.

Danny left, thinking it was just a waste of time to watch any further. When he was about to leave, he bumped into Sam and Tucker. "Danny! Did you see them? They look so cool!" Sam said as he grabbed his shoulders excitedly, her eyes gleaming as she kept looking out the window. _Right, Sam is into this stuff… _he thought as he calmed his friend down.

They headed for the canteen to eat their lunch after Sam watched the whole introduction of the Cirque. Danny didn't feel anything off about it, but then out of nowhere, there was a blue thin smoke coming out of his mouth. "There is a ghost nearby." Danny said to his friends, almost whispering.

They looked around but only saw Dash nearing them. Before they could react on how Dash could be the one setting his ghost sense on, Dash grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled him up. "We have some unfinished business, Fenton." Dash snickered as he dragged Danny out of the canteen. Sam and Tucker could only stare.

"Just…leave me alone..." Danny said lowly. "What's that Fen-toad?" Dash grinds Danny on the lockers, making a bit of a noise. "What are you gonna do about it, hm?" Dash continued. He leaned his face closer to Danny, almost just a breath away until the bell rang, and making the hallway they were in swarm with students. Dash immediately let go of Danny and headed for his next class.

Danny was left there, standing in there with still a shock. He ran towards Sam and Tucker as he saw them walking on the hallway. "D-dash! H-he, he…" Danny stuttered, not able to believe what was about to happen if that bell didn't ring. "What is it Danny?" Sam said, rubbing his back. "Uh, guys. We better head to class, Lancer is on his way here and you know what's gonna happen right? Let's talk about this later." Tucker alerted them. They headed for their classes after.

Danny couldn't believe it. Dash was about to kiss him! Not only that did shock the half-ghost, but also the fact that Dash may be a ghost, or possessed by one.

-o-O-o

"I didn't feel anything before… before that circus cart or whatever passed by!" Danny almost shouted as he slammed his drink on the table. He, Sam and Tucker went to the Nasty Burger so he could explain what happened.

"Hey, don't blame that awesome circus show if Dash suddenly wants to kiss you." Sam snickered at him, defending the gothic –like cirque that passed by. "Keep down!" Danny said, his cheeks becoming a bit of pink. "I still can't believe he would want to kiss you, heck, didn't even imagine him hugging you!" Tucker said in disbelief.

"Guys, Dash may be a ghost and all that matters to you is that he almost kissed me." Danny sighed and took a sip from his drink. "Well, ghost isn't all that new to us." Tucker shrugged as he continued his game on his console. "Just help me figure out what could've happened to… "Danny paused, being cautious not to sound caring for Dash, "I mean to find out what's wrong now."

Before the three could leave the Nasty Burger, the group of letterman jocks came in. Danny took a glimpse of Dash. He was talking and laughing with Kwan about something when his eyes reverted to meet Danny's. Danny took a step backward in surprise and blinked his eyes. When he focused on Dash again, he was back on laughing with Kwan. It creeped him out more that Dash's eyes turned red for a moment.

"Danny, let's go." Sam said as he grabbed his arms.

That night, Danny couldn't sleep. He was so confused about what was happening to Dash, not that he cared on anything, or did he?. He may be even happy if some evil ghost possessed him and break his body into pieces. Well, after everything that jock did to him. But this could still be something serious.

The next morning, on his way to school, Danny noticed an unbelievable number of posters of the cirque sticking to posts and wall. He grabbed one and found out they are having a show on Amity Park Square. Thinking about Sam, he knew that she wouldn't miss it.

The day before the show, as Danny was packing up his things from his locker, Dash went towards him. "Fenton" he said seriously that made Danny jump a bit. "What do you want now, Da-" Danny couldn't finish what he was saying when a cold thin smoke came out form his mouth.

Dash grabbed Danny and stared into his eyes. Danny stared back, cold sweat running down his chin. He felt scared and nervous at the same time. He noticed that Dash's blue eyes were turning red. Dash's grip on him tightened, almost crushing his arms. "D-dash!" He shouted as he closed his eyes, trying to bear with the pain. With that, Dash's eyes opened wide, red turning blue again. "Dan- Fenton. What the hell?" he said, letting the scrawny kid go.

Dash headed for the door, scratching his head. He looked back at Danny, blushing a bit, and then looking back. _Dash! You couldn't have kissed him, could you? Can't you hold it in? Stupid! _He thought as he smacked his forehead with his palms.

Danny saw at how Dash blushed, very confused on what is going on.

-o-O-o-

The night of the show, Sam, Tucker and Danny headed for their seats, waiting for the show to begin. As they did so, Danny scanned the room to look for Dash. He wanted to talk to him. Not surprisingly though, he couldn't find him. He knew he wasn't into this kind of stuff.

Sam watched the show with full attention and Tucker slept with the same enthusiasm. Danny just sat there, watching absently as he processed the whole thing out. Though, his thinking was stopped when a familiar man came out. "D-danny…" Sam tapped her friend's shoulder. "I know. Freakshow."

"We'll cover you up, Danny!" Tucker said, but before Danny could leave his seat, Freakshow was already at his side. "I should have known!" Danny said, glaring at the man beside him.

"Tsk, tsk. Calm down now, dear Daniel. My purpose is innocent this time." He gave an evil grin, which made Danny and his friends doubt that. "See..."Freakshow continued, "…I don't have my staff anymore. I just want to entertain the people of Amity Park once again." Danny glared at him, readying himself to turn into his ghost form. "You're not thinking of exposing yourself now, hm?" After that, Freakshow left him and went back to the stage. Nobody noticed he talked to Danny.

"Danny, don't believe him…" Sam said and Tucker nodded in agreement. "I know." He clenched his fist, knowing now where he could get answers.

Later that night, he flew over to Vlad's secret apartment. (He got that cause he was spying on Danny's mom xD) He broke his window and barged inside. "Oh, hello Da—"Danny threw a punch into Vlad's stomach before he could even finish his greeting. "How did Freakshow got out?" Danny asked furiously. "Well, he was behaved, Daniel. He doesn't have any powers anymore. You broke his staff. He is now… powerless. Like a mere human." Vlad explained.

"But… he could be plotting something! Since his cart got here, Dash has been acting… weird!" Danny said, threatening another punch at the man. Vlad sighed. "So, you would actually hurt an innocent, powerless ghost because of someone you like?" Vlad smirked.

"Wh-what?" Danny paused.

"Oh don't deny it. Even as the man punches your face a hundred times a day, you'd still shower with him on your mind." Danny looked away, his face reddening. "Th-that's not true. I believe that this… you and Freakshow are on it together!"

"Daniel, I didn't even know he would come here, at Amity Park. I have a different plot to ruin your dad, and it doesn't include freaks on costume. But believe me, there is no ghost on his cast this time." Vlad explained.

"This is a waste of time." Danny said to himself and flew away, not wanting to deal with Vlad any longer.

The next morning at school, Dash headed for Danny's table, along with Tucker and Sam. They stopped talking about "last night's issue" as they look at Dash nearing them. "Dash, what are you doing?" Kwan run up to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "Yeah, what are you doing Dash?" Paulina followed Kwan.

Danny noticed that Dash's eyes were once red again, turning blue as his friends came along. Embarrassed, Dash punched Danny on the shoulders and said, "Well, Fenton here looked like he needs his daily dose of beating." He laughed awkwardly.

"That would be fun, man! But, I really need to eat." Kwan said as he went back to their popular table. Dash followed quickly. _Stop making a fool out of yourself! You're embarrassing yourself. Why do you even have to like that lose—gah. Can't even call him that._ Dash thought, clenching his fist.

"Danny, did you see Dash's eyes?" Sam said, shocked. "I know, it's been like that for some time now." Danny replied. "Why didn't you say anything then? What's happening to him?" Sam asked, worried about Danny, of course. "Maybe he is really possessed." Tucker said.

"Freakshow has something to do with this." Sam nodded, sure of herself. "I know… but Vlad. Vlad said that Freakshow is powerless like a human now." "Oh come on, you believe him?" Tucker nudged. Danny shrugged, not even wanting to remember their conversation.

Danny didn't do home straight that night. He turned himself into his ghost half and turned invisible. _Time to do some spying. _He first flew to the cirque's tent. Sure enough, he didn't sensed any ghost in them, nor they look green enough to be one. Though he found it odd Freakshow wasn't there.

He headed next to Vlad's secret apartment. He peeped into his window, but realized he was invisible so he went in instead. He saw Vlad sleeping with a teddy bear on his arms. Danny almost laughed at this when he realized that the teddy bear was one from Dash's collection of teddy bears!

Danny went next to Dash's house. He headed to his room, then straight to his closet. Sure enough, the most obvious teddy bear any one could remember even for the first time seeing it is gone. He sneaked onto some of his other stuff, founding posters of Dash's favorite boy band, and collections of his favorite dramas. Danny could've made Dash's life a living hell knowing all of this stuff. But… he couldn't.

He went out of the closet and headed straight to the window when the sight of Dash sleeping peacefully made him stop. _This isn't the time to stare at him with googly eyes! _

While Danny was brushing his face so his blush could go away, there was someone that hugged him. He looked back and saw Dash was awake! Or maybe not because his eyes was red, glowing red this time. His arms on Danny got tighter. _How the hell did he see me when I'm invisible?_

Since he was in ghost form, Danny thought he could escape quickly, but Dash's strength was unbelievable stronger. Danny squirmed until he felt a breath on his neck. He stopped in shock, not knowing what to feel. "D-dash…" Danny said weakly.

Suddenly, Dash loosened his grip. Dash fell down to the floor, before Dash could stand again, Danny turned back to his human form, thinking it was stupid when he could be just invisible again.

"F-fenton! What are you doing here?" Dash immediately covered himself, like he was naked or something. Danny chuckled at the sight but stopped himself. _No time, Danny. You need to be serious. You need to get out of here! _ "Uh… This is just a dream… wooo~" Danny said, thinking he could fool Dash.

"Well, it's about time you appear in my dreams again." Dash said.

"Wha—"Danny replied, eyes wide open

"Shit." Dash said as he realized he was stupid enough to believe it is just a dream. He immediately rushed off to Danny and grabbed his shirt. "If you ever speak of this to anyone…I will—"Dash paused as he saw Danny blushing and covering his face. "Dash… can we talk?" Danny said, still covering his face.

-o-O-o-

Danny sat down on Dash's bed, feeling he was going to explode but he couldn't because he needs to talk to Dash, seriously. "So, what do you want, Fen-turd?" Dash asked, making himself sound mean. Danny smirked at that, knowing that just a minute ago he wants him on his dream. "Stop blushing and just get on with what you want."

Danny nodded and continued, "Well, have you ever felt any blackouts?" Dash shook his head. "I just feel like that something is controlling me. Sometimes I don't even know what's real. Are you real? Am I talking to you or is this a dream?" Dash said, rubbing his head, muffling his blond hair.

Danny didn't know why he did the following actions, but he hugged Dash and whispered to him, "This is just a dream." Danny's heart beat a bit faster, cursing himself. "Really? This is… I won't hold back then. A dream that feels this real." Dash hugged back. Danny didn't know what to do next until he realized Dash was asleep. He turned himself into a ghost again and flew off.

The next day, Dash went to Danny's table again, this time his eyes were icy blue. "Fenton, did you…did you…" Dash couldn't make out the words because he was too shy. "I didn't do anything. I have got nothing to do with you on mornings, afternoons or _nights_." Danny emphasized on that, helping Dash get a hint. With that, Dash growled lowly and left.

"Man, I thought he was going to attack this time." Tucker said. "So, what did you find out?" Sam asked, referring to the "night" Dash and Danny were "talking" about.

"He said he was being controlled. He was aware of it but he just doesn't know if it's real or not." Danny explained more excluding the part where he hugged Dash and about all those confusing things Dash said.

"Maybe Freakshow really is possessing Dash now." Tucker said, proud of his conclusion. "Yeah…" Danny replied, scratching the back of his neck. "But you did say that Dash acts all kind of… interested in you when he was being possessed, right?" Sam said, getting the attention of the other two. "So Freakshow is now handling love troubles?" Tucked chuckled at that thought.

Danny was just silent, feeling hurt that if whatever Dash said "sweet" to him was just because of some ghost.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Sam asked, checking on her friend's arm. "Did he hurt you worse than he usually do?" Danny shook his head and smiled at her. Sam wasn't convinced. "Well, if you aren't hurt physically, maybe mentally…or emotionally?" Sam suggested.

"It's because of Dash…" Danny mumbled to himself, having no intention of Sam nor Tucker hearing, but they did. "Dash?" Sam said as Danny shushed her. "Oh man… could it be!" Tucker exclaimed. "Wha-what? No!" Danny said defensively, blushing madly. "I was going to say that you're sad because this whole thing about Dash being possessed is hurting your brain…"Tucker said. "…but it seems like it was something else." Sam continued with a wink.

"So… since when… you are feeling like that?" Sam asked. They were at the Nasty Burger, discussing about Danny's feeling towards Dash. Danny scoffed and said, "You guys think I'm disgusting now that you know, well…gay." He rubbed his shoulders. "Of course no, man. That's we fine with us. We kinda noticed it anyways." Tucker said with a pat on Danny's back. "You did? How?" "Well, ever since you stopped being lovey-dovey eyed on Paulina and started saying Kwan is a nice dude." Tucker said. Sam laughed a bit. "But we can't believe it's Dash…"

"Well, we are really sorry Danny." Tucker said. "Yeah, when Dash finally says something that brings you hope, you found out it was just some ghost!" Sam exclaimed. "It is fine, it's not like I was expecting anything at all." Danny forced a smile, He shouldn't be affected this much, but Dash almost kissing him, wanting him in his dream. It felt wonderful. But it isn't real.

He didn't even know he likes the jock until their lips almost touched. He felt his heart swell and its thumping became so loud it could burst out of his chest.

When he was about to leave school, he bumped into two people. He thought it was Sam and Tucker but it was Kwan and Paulina instead. Kwan grabbed him and wrapped him in his arms like a sushi. "H-hey!" Danny muffled through Kwan's jacket.

"What did you do to Dash?" Kwan pinned him to a wall. "What do you mean?" Danny replied, not knowing what the two meant. Paulina moved closer to him, poking at his nose. "You know what we mean! He is like, spacing out here and there, grabbing his hair like a psycho, mumbling your name and everything." "And we know he constantly goes to your table." Kwan added.

"Look, I don't know why he goes there, but he is a bully to me. Isn't that enough?" Danny struggled to get out of Kwan's rich. "I'm not a bad guy; I'm just worried for my friend, our friend." Kwan said, looking at Danny then to Paulina. "It kinda scares us that sometimes his eyes… well this seems weird, but it turns red, okay? And he, sometimes laugh like he's a villain or something. Grabbing a piece of straw and playing with it like a little wand."

Danny was shocked at Kwan's statement. It just hit the bull's-eye. Kwan noticed Danny's change of face, convincing him that he did know something. "Speak up Fen-Danny." Kwan said, trying to be a little nicer.

"I…I don't know." Danny lied. Of course he wasn't going to spill it all out to them. "I think maybe, he… well uhm, possessed? Or, hypnotized! That's it." Danny gave an awkward laugh, making Kwan and Paulina raise their brows. "Why would believe that?" Paulina asked. "Well, if you believe what you said…" Danny replied.

"Well, perhaps we're all going crazy, huh?" Kwan let go of Danny, brushing his fingers on his hair. "So, what are we going to do now, Kwan?" Paulina said, really worried about Dash. "I don't know… first I thought that it's because his favorite teddy bear—" Kwan paused knowing that Danny was still there. "Oh, I'll shut up about it." He said. "You better be, or Dash will kick your ass."

Danny then went straight to his home.

-o-O-o-

As Danny laid on his bed, he thought about a lot of things.

_So, let's get this clear. Freakshow is possessing Dash. The question is…why? Why Dash? What is he planning? And if he planned on possessing someone in the first place, why would he set up another cirque again? And why… when he possesses Dash, Dash tends to do "sweet" things, or say very unusual things. And why would Vlad have Dash's teddy bear…_

Danny kept thinking until he fell asleep.

'"Danny…Danny…" Dash called out for him as he ran after him. "Stop chasing me!" Danny giggled as he ran faster but the quarterback reached him then tackled him, making them land on a green soft grass. Dash was on top on him. Dash stared into his eyes, He felt comfortable in the hug of the muscular jock. Dash leaned in closer, his blue eyes connecting with Danny's.

"I dream about you every night and complain when I don't. I named my favorite bear after you. You have beautiful eyes. I want to be with you, always. Sorry for shoving you into lockers or giving you wedgies…" Dash chuckled a bit, "…I just couldn't accept that, I'm falling in love with you. But now I can"

Every word weighed heavily on Danny's heart, almost causing a tear (of joy) to drop on his eyes. When suddenly, those crystal clear eyes that Dash stared at him with started to redden, the blue was turning into red. The color spread on Dash's face until his whole head, then body was consumed by a dark red substance. After a while, Dash's handsome face that Danny could now undeniably say he loved was replaced by Freakshow's face.

"Well hello Daniel… enjoyed my little show?" Freakshow grinned and laughed. His laugh echoing into Danny's head.'

Danny suddenly stood up and scratched his head. _That was one hell of a nightmare._ Danny thought.

The morning he went to school, he told Sam and Tucker about what he encountered with Kwan and Paulina. He kept glancing at their direction, same with the popular kids, reminding each other of their previous conversation.

"So, the question now is…why?" Sam said, leaning closer to the table. "Guys! Freakshow is having another well, show! It's tonight! Maybe we could interrogate him or something!" Tucker suggested as he pulled out piece of paper form his bag.

That evening, the trio went to Freakshow's show uninvited and headed straight to the backstage. It was clearly true that all his staff was human, but Freakshow isn't powerless. They sneaked around a bit when suddenly a man came behind them. "So, if it isn't Daniel and his friends." Vlad smirked and threw the

bear on Danny's chest. "I think you'd like to have that." "I knew you were on this together!" Danny said, clenching his fist, squeezing the bear accidentally. The bear suddenly spoke with a recorded electronic voice. It said, "I love you~"

The three looked at the bear then back to Vlad, which was now gone. On the shadows, someone else was coming out. They waited for the being to become recognizable until they noticed it was Dash. His eyes were glowing red. He walked near them, Sam and Tucker covered Danny. They all thought that Danny should change into his ghost half but they were not sure if Dash was conscious because if he was, then he would find about Danny's secret.

"Can't turn into a ghost now, huh?" Dash said with an evil Cheshire cat –like grin. That statement made it clear to Danny that Dash isn't himself so without thinking about anything else; he turned himself into his ghost form. Danny gave Sam Dash's bear, for safekeeping. "Well, whatever, Fenton. If that's how your beloved bully calls you." Freakshow smirked, using Dash's body. "You can't hurt me while I'm in here, can you?"

Danny became furious; holding back a punch he was ready to give Freakshow, but what he said was true. He cannot hurt Dash's body. "Danny… "Sam said, "… we still need to defeat Freakshow. No matter how it hurts you to do this…" "I know." Danny cut what Sam said, feeling like he would rather die than be in this situation.

Danny threw a punch, still holding back a bit. He threw more punches, landing on the jock's abdomen, feeling guilt in each one of them. Dash grunted, but his grin never leaves his face. "Come on Daniel; beat up the boy you love." Freakshow was getting on Danny's nerves, making him want to punch harder.

"What's the sense in all of this? Huh?" Danny threw more punches, his force not fully given. A tear almost left his eye. "Why would you use Dash? What do you want?" Danny kept punching Dash carelessly and almost effortlessly, not even sure if he was hitting him.

"Danny!" Sam cried out to him as she and Tucker was grabbed by Vlad. Danny saw them and he became angrier, telling himself that it was useless, _he_ was useless. He needs to forget about his emotions right now. He saw the Vlad was using some sort of ghost rope to tie Sam and Tucker. Danny decided that it was best to just forget about everything right now and just do what's right to save his friends.

"Well, this guy is perfect. Muscular build, easy to tackle you down. And you have this soft spot for him, easy to for you not to damage me." Freakshow's voice didn't match Dash's body at all! _Damn it, Danny. It's just great that everyone you will love will get in trouble because you love them._

Dash's body positioned himself to tackle Danny, red eyes staring with amusement to the lost boy. He ran and pinned Danny to the ground while Vlad walked away with Sam and Tucker. "Why did you get them for?!" Danny shouted at Vlad. "Well of course, to get rid of distractions." Freakshow replied. He leaned in close, licking his lips to tease the ghost boy below him. "You like what you're seeing?"

Danny couldn't take it any longer. He forcefully pushed Freakshow away, making him thrust to a wall. This is mockery for Danny! His eyes started to glow green, his arms collecting some energy as he made his way to punch the villain. _Sorry Dash, but I just need to finish this._ His punched landed on the jock's body, almost breaking his ribs. Without knowing, the force made Freakshow's ghost separate from Dash's. Dash laid there unconscious. Before Freakshow could get back into Dash's body, he grabbed him by the neck and started to punch him with all his might. He punched the freak's face until it was almost unrecognizable; using all the energy he's got since he has no reason to hold back anymore.

"This is such a shallow revenge, Freakshow!" Danny yelled at him, continuing to distort his whole being. "Shallow, but it worked pretty well." Freakshow's laughed a little, despite that his mouth was almost in his eyes. "His body will crush yours especially mixed with my powers and your resistance." Freakshow continued, taunting the ghost boy.

"Well, you should have thought that I don't love him that much!" with that, Danny took a final blow that left Freakshow disabled, not able to move. He panted as he sat down, cursing himself that he was the unluckiest man around. He was about to curse more when he noticed Dash was awake.

First, he took a Fenton Thermos (out of nowhere? XD) and made Freakshow back into the Ghost Zone. "I-It's Danny Phantom!" Dash said in disbelief that his hero was in front of him. The word Phantom echoed through Danny's mind… until he realized that the cirque's name was a direct translation of "Circus of Ghosts." It made no sense since his cast was all humans.

Reverting his attention back to Dash, he just gave a quick smile before flying off. As for Dash, he just scratched his head, wondering why his hero would say something like that. Dash then felt the sudden pain in his stomach. He then stood up and walked with a limp, trying to get out of wherever he was.

Danny saw this and would gladly help Dash get to a hospital but he needs to save Sam and Tucker now. He searched for Vlad, surprisingly found him somewhere obvious, (his secret apartment). Danny barged in. "Where are they?"

Vlad squeezed Dash's teddy bear, making it say "I love you~" over and over again. "You did know that this bear's name is Danny?" Vlad smirked and put the teddy down. "Sit down Daniel." Vlad threw a green rope at Danny which automatically wrapped around him that trapped him and made him unable to move.

"Dash is such a stubborn kid. If he wasn't, Freakshow wouldn't have needed me." Vlad started, confusing Danny at the sudden story. "Well, since Freakshow has this humungous hatred for you while the lad had the opposite; it was rather hard for him to possess the jock. So, he asked me to do some experiments. All I need was a couple of Dash's DNA to alter his mind a bit for Freakshow can easily get in him. And what easier ways to get his genes than to get it from the teddy bear he hugs every night."

Danny didn't know what he should feel about all this. Vlad continued, "Of course, Freakshow offered me something in return. Well, I do admit his plan was rather… stupid. Though it could've worked if you were stupid as he is." "What did he give you?" Danny asked, waiting patiently for the rope to be cut. "And you said he was powerless!"

"Lies can hurt sometimes." Vlad grinned. "Well, I have what I wanted. His cirque can be such a perfect distraction for your ghost hunting parents, since the name explains so much. Since he made such an image of his cirque last time, I'm your parents will think it will be the same. They will cause such a ruckus anytime soon and your dad will be caught and go to jail. Of course, my dear Maddie would too, but my money can do anything in this human world."

"So, that's your brilliant plan?" Danny snorted. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try."

"You are just as stupid as he is, hm? Well, sometimes truth can hurt too. And the truth is… your plan sucked." Danny grinned as he made his way out of the rope, using his ghost powers to cut, but it undeniably used so much of his energy.

He flew on top of Vlad, trying to catch the older half ghost but Vlad was fast and dodged. "Do you really want to fight, Daniel?" "No, I just want my friends back. And I don't think you have any use for me, my friends, nor Dash anymore. Since Freakshow is now back in the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he made his way to the captured Sam and Tucker, grabbing them.

"He will be back Phantom." Vlad snickered. "He won't be. And you won't get your circus either." Danny flew outside and left Vlad.

He untied Sam and Tucker, making them grasp for air. "What made you so sure that he won't be coming back?" Sam asked, stretching herself. "Well, not really. But I guess his broken bones won't heal for a while. And well, since his ghost "friends" can't control those humans anymore because well, he was gone, the cirque now is disbanded, making sure my dad and mom won't be going there anymore."

"I'll get back to the Ghost Zone to totally finish him off, but before that…" Danny continued then flew over somewhere. He was patrolling on different streets until he found what he was looking for. He flew down, heading towards the blond jock. He stopped behind a tree to change back into Danny Fenton.

"D-dash!" Danny called out, which made Dash grunts a bit because he really needs to get to a hospital soon. Danny saw this and apologized, calling an ambulance immediately, sending Dash to medical care.

-o-O-o-

"Where did you get this, Fenton?!" Dash screamed his faced dark red while holding the teddy bear under the blankets. Dash was still in the hospital when Danny returned his bear.

"I…I saw it outside somewhere." Danny made a poor excused. "You sure you didn't steal it?" Dash gave him a terrifying glare but was contrasted by his cute, blushing cheeks. "Why would I?!" Danny said back.

"Sheesh, no need to scream, Fenton." Dash said, which made Danny growl a bit. "But thanks… for bringing it back." Danny gave a small smile. After a few minutes, he went out and headed straight to Sam's house, where Sam and Tucker waited for him.

"Now, Dash won't be all that close to you now." Sam said, patting Danny's back. He just forced a smile back, not wanting to worry his friends any longer. He apologized to his friends, but they denied saying it was all okay.

Danny now was laying in his bed, thinking about whether Dash will act all interested in him. He was about to sleep when his phone rang. He picked it up and surprised that it was Dash.

"Hey… Fenton. Uh… Thanks again for bringing back my teddy bear. Don't ever tell anyone about this, or I'll kill you! –pause- Anyways, there's this thing that is like controlling me." Danny felt something on his chest tightened. "I felt like I was doing some weird things to you… like…like… kissing you" The last part almost a whisper.

Danny tilted his head. Dash almost kissed him, almost, but it was never actually a kiss. Danny kept silent in the other line. "W-well… I'm sorry. There's this something that wanted to rip of your heart in your chest, but a different sudden urge... ugh… well took over. Sure I want to punch you," Danny rolled his eyes, Dash continued, "but kill you, never. So I was saying, Uh, something like, took over and kissed you instead. Well, it kinda has been there all this time."

"Oh shit what am I saying? It's like I'm confessing already. Dash, get a grip!" That part, Danny was sure that Dash was talking to himself.

"Anyways, sorry. Uh, why are you so quiet?" Danny could only make out a "ugh" sound in surprise. "Guess I'll hang up now…" "Dash, wait!"

"What is it?" Danny cleared his throat, "You… you never kissed me." There was a long pause before Dash could only say "oh". And then the line went dead.

The next morning, Danny told Sam and Tucker about his weird conversation with Dash. "Well, it only means that Dash really did want to kiss you and it wasn't Freakshow!" Sam exclaimed, feeling a bit happy for him. "Besides, it made no sense, right? If Dash acts all in love with you while he was possessed, it will really be contradicting on Vlad's explanation." Tucker added, hoping to convince their friend.

Before Danny could reply, Dash entered the canteen. He stared at Danny's direction which made him turn his head quickly away. "Besides, didn't you say if Dash didn't stubbornly love you that much, then Freakshow would possess him much easier, not needing Vlad anymore?" Tucker grinned.

He did make a point. So all this was leading on how Dash really did want him. Danny smiled at his friends and stood up, making his was to Dash's table.

Dash looked up, realizing there was a person standing beside him. His face flushed pink when he saw it was Danny. Danny just smiled and leaned in, not caring what will happen next. He gently pressed his lips on the jock's, slowly pressing it harder. A minute had passed and Danny pulled away, whispering to Dash's ear, "You never kissed me, but I always waited for it."

Everyone was surprised in what Danny did. But they were more surprised when Dash suddenly grabbed Danny and kissed him, pressing his lips harder on the other, getting a soft moan in response.

Danny's hear beat faster, heat coming up to every part of his body. Dash pulled away and whispered back, "I've always wanted to do that as well. But somehow, it always turned into a punch or a wedgie." Dash smiled awkwardly which made Danny laugh.

-o-O-o-

"Taken care of Freakshow yet?" Sam asked and Danny nodded. "Never coming back. I'm very positive about that." "And Vlad?" Tucker added. "He moved out of his apartment since dad had shooed him away." Danny laughed a bit. Just as the three about to leave their lunch table, Dash walked towards them.

"Well, see you later then Danny" Sam and Tucker said as they continued to leave. Danny just smiled at them in return.

"So, are you still going to convince me that I was possessed by some ghost?" Dash said as he sat down, ruffling through his blond hair. "Well, yeah." Danny said stubbornly. "That's ridiculous, Danny. Why can't you just believe me? I dream about you every night and complain when I don't. I named my favorite bear after you. You have beautiful eyes. I want to be with you, always. Sorry for shoving you into lockers or giving you wedgies…" Dash chuckled a bit, "…I just couldn't accept that, I'm falling in love with you. But now I can"

With that, Danny shuddered a bit, remembering his nightmare before. He looked at Dash, and his eyes were not turning into red. Danny felt such a heavy relief in him. Dash leaned in and gave Danny a peck on his lips.

"I love you too. " Danny said as he hugged Dash. "Sorry for everything, for hurting you. Just, don't ask what or why." Dash was confused, not knowing why Danny would apologize, but since he was told he shouldn't ask, then he didn't. "Whatever it is, I forgive you."

-o-0-o-

**A/N:** I kinda think it sucked. Story very shallow. Not enough sweet cute moments on Dash and Danny. T_T It may have some reference on other fics cause I've been reading a whole lot lately. I don't even know the main storyline of this one. Just writing along the way. T_T So sorry! I was trying to connect the dots. Ugh. T_T Well, I hope you still enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
